Alright, lets go!
by Tomatehispipe
Summary: At first she didn't like the group she got put in. The annoying pink haired, the obnoxious blonde and her ex-best friend. It's gonna be a diaster, really. Actually, not really.. SasukexOC Canon
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura Haruno."

"Here!"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Here."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"..."

Chouji gentle nudged the person beside him.

"H..Hm..." The person beside him simply groaned and continued to their deep slumber.

Iruka sighed, not bothered to wake up Shikamaru.

"Mystery Hatake."

"..."

He looked up from his roll and his eyes searched around the classroom. "Has anyone seen her?"

"..."

_Thump, thump, thump._

Everyone (apart from Shikamaru who was still asleep) turned their heads towards where the sound was coming from. A few more thumps later, the door slides open with a loud bang as it was opened to its fullest.

The girl who opened the door, stood there panting hard. "Did you call the roll?"

Iruka's eye brow twitched, "That's a detention."

"WHAT? I'M NOT LATE THOUGH!"

"Make that two detentions with that tone of voice you are speaking with your teacher."

"I was helping an old lady with her groceries!"

"Can you give me her name then?"

"How was I suppose to know?"

"Making up an excuse? That's three detentions."

"BUT-"

"Four."

"SHE-"

"Five."

"IRUKA SENSEI!"

"Mystery, I'd hate to tell Hatake san your behavior at the academy for parents interview, which is coming up fairly soon."

She sighed, annoyed that she has just recieved a dentention every day for a week because of a five minute convosation. Not saying anything further, she went and sat down to the closest empty seat she saw.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"..."

"Naruto Uzumaki.. Has anyone seen Naruto Uzumaki?"

_Thump, thump, thump._

Iruka face palmed.

* * *

"Yamanaka Ino...Nara Shikamaru.."

Ino's fist tightened, "Come on..Uchiha Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke..."

"And... Akimichi Chouji."

The pink haired girl near her jumped out of her seat in joy while Ino layed on the table, depressed.

"Next group, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura gently fell on her own table in despair while Naruto cheered happily to himself.

"Shame.." Ino giggled.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Vice versa.

Mystery looked over at their reactions, knowing Naruto had a crush on Sakura and Sakura had a crush on Sasuke. This was gonna be a huge love triangle within the group, she didn't quite like anybody in that group either.

"Glad I'm not in their group.."

"And Hatake Mystery."

"Haha... Feel sorry for that Mys- WHAT?"

Iruka looked over at Mystery and sudden outburst, "Something wrong, Mystery?"'

Naruto stood up also, "SENSEI! WHY AM I PUT INTO THE SAME GROUP AS HIM?" He pointed rudely to Sasuke.

"ISN'T IT THREE PEOPLE IN A GROUP?"

"If you were listening, the class is at an odd number and one group has to have an extra member in there. Plus, groups are decided by your abilities, and Naruto, you have the lowest grades in the class while Sasuke has the highest."

"Naruto, you have the lowest grades in the class while Sasuke has the highest. Putting you two in the same team would even it out."

The majority of the class had laughed, seeing this, Naruto sat down in silent, embarassed.

"BUT IRUKA SENSEI-"

"Mystery, I have already spoken to Hatake san, would you like me to say more?"

"...No." She mumbled, sitting down and accepting fate.

* * *

_"Seeing as its the last week of the year., I'll let you go."_

_"Thank you Sensei!" She said and grinned at him. _

_"I'll be sure to tell Hokage sama some good things if I see him!" _

_"Yes, yes. Now take your seat." The teacher said, walking to his desk and grabbing the pile of written reports he had finished last night._

_"You know, next year is gonna be so much more strict. You shouldn't be late like that." Her friend said while the whole class begins to talk and chat about the predictions of what their report is gonna be like._

_"Well, the cat had trouble getting down the tree!" _

_Before Sasuke could reply to that, their reports was placed infront of them._

_"Well done, Sasuke, Mystery."_

_Sasuke held up his report and looked at it. "Otou san is gonna be so proud this time!"_

_Mystery looked over at her report and smiled, proud of her achievements._

_"How did you do, Mystery?"_

_"Pretty good... Came top ten in each exam. I bet you came first."_

_Sasuke grinned and nodded, "The training we did with our brother really paid off!"_

_Mystery smiled at him, "It sure did.."_

* * *

So I decided to re write all these stories... Lets hope I do better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, why dont you sit still!"

Naruto looked at Sakura, slightly happy she had said something to him. "But Sakura chan! Why is the teacher for our seventh group the only one late? All the other groups went somewhere with their new teachers and already... Iruka sensei has already gone home!"

"That's not important, Naruto-" She stopped as she sees Naruto standing on a chair (due to not being tall enough to reach) and placed a black board eraser between the sliding doors.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Naruto snickered, "It's his fault for being late!" He said as he jumped out of the chair he was using.

"Geez, it's your own fault if you get in trouble." She said, crossing her arms with a gruff.

"A Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old trap like that." Sasuke said, before Sakura could shout in agreement, the door opened and the black board eraser fell on the Jounin teacher's head.

Naruto laughed, the plan worked exactly how he wanted it to do. "He fell for it! He fell for it!"

"Sensei! I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me!" Sakura said while Sasuke felt surprised by what just happened.

The teacher, Kakashi Hatake picked up the eraser.

"...How should I say this? My first impression of you guys are... I hate you."

"Sensei, it was all Naruto's fault, he-"

"Isn't there suppose to be four people in this team?"

Naruto looked around, "Hey...Yeah... Where's Mystery?"

* * *

"So what's the matter?"

Mystery continued to stare at the reflections of the river infront of her.

"Nothing."

Kakashi looked at the river, his and Mystery's reflection was visible. The expression on her face (which he is seeing from the reflection) didn't seem _nothing of the matter _to him.

"You didn't turn up today."

"The purpose of going there is to meet your teacher, I already know who my teacher is, why should I bother?"

"We had a casual introduction with the team afterwards. You could've been there."

"..."

"Is this because of Sasuke?"

Her head snapped at him, "Sasuke? No! Of course not!"

"You almost sound sarcastic there."

"...Otou san... To be honest, my grades could be better. But it's just that Sasuke always seems to be put in the team for our exams... It's hard seeing him."

_"So it is because of him."_

Kakashi reached out his hand and ruffled his hair a bit, "Mystery... You need to understand, things like this is gonna happen. I had a friend who died from a mission once. I never got to see him ever since."

"..."

"You can't put your emotions before your priorities, that's something very important to a Shinobi."

"Yeah... I know.."

Kakashi stood up, "We're going to have a training tomorrow morning. Be there at six at the old training fields, okay?"

"You're going to be on time this time?"

"..Sure."

* * *

_"Okay! See you at the Academy tommorow!" _

_The young dark haired girl hugged him and dashed off._

_His brother saw the hug and walked over to Sasuke with a smile._

_"Mystery is your girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" He said with a small chuckle._

_Hearing this, Sasuke instantly blushed. "N-no! She's just a friend!"_

_"You two have a great relationship, it's cute. I remember-"_

_"Itachi! Didn't you say you were going on a mission?"_

* * *

"Say...Its 11 already...Didn't we say that we would be meeting at five?"

Kakashi looked away from his Icha Icha book.

"Hm.. We should."

* * *

"Good morning!" Kakashi and Mystery said as they walked and waved at their annoyed team members.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted both at the same time.

"A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way."

"He didn't wake me up on time."

Naruto and Sakura twitched in anger while their other member, Sasuke was leaning to a tree, looking cool as usual. (Which Sakura is secretly fangirling over already.)

"Anyways, today's topic is to get one of these bells..." Kakashi said and took them out.

"You must get one of these bells from me, whoever can't will have no lunch, I'm going to tie you on the post there." He pointed his finger at the location.

"And let you watch the others eat lunch."

"But wait, why are there only three bells?"

"Since there's only three, atleast one will have to be tied to the log, that person will fail and go back to the Academy.." Kakashi said with a smile but continued.

"You can work in just one, or together. You can use your Shuriken, you wont be able to get these bells unless you have the will to kill me."

Mystery raised her hands up.

"Yes?"

"What about Senbons?"

Kakashi thought about it for a second.

"Yes, Senbons are allowed."

Sasuke looked over at Mystery, _"So she's been learning the Senbons?"_ He thought and looked over at Kakashi, she was in a huge advantage as Kakashi is her guardian. He was a little excited to see how strong Mystery had gotten ever since they were little, her exam marks in the academy was fail, but in reality? No one really knows.

"But that's too dangerous, Sensei!" Sakura said.

"Yeah! You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!" Naruto shouted with his finger pointed at the teacher.

"In society, those who dont have many abilities tend to complain more, just ignore the guy with the lowest score."

Naruto was just about to say something back.

"We're going to start after I say..."Ready, start."

Naruto quickly took out a Kunai and ran towards Kakashi.

Kakashi foresaw his rash decision and grabbed his head and hand.

"But, it looks like you have the will to kill to me now, I think I can finally start liking you three." Kakashi smirked, "We're gonna start. Ready?

"..."

**"START**!"

"..."

Mystery soon realized they had all split up and she was the only one left alone. (Surprised even Naruto dissapeared too)

"Yeah... Uhm, maybe I should get moving."


	3. Chapter 3

"EVERYONE PASSES! FROM NOW ON THE 7TH GROUP WILL START DOING MISSIONS STARTING TOMORROW!"

Everyone in the team stared at Kakashi in surprise.

...

Suddenly, Sakura cheered along with Naruto, Sasuke had a small victory smirk on his face.

"Wait, where's Mystery?" Sakura asked while the cheering sounds from Naruto was still heard.

Kakashi looked over to the nearest tree and saw Mystery napping on it.

"There." He pointed out.

Naruto looked over to the direction where Kakashi had pointed.

"H-hey! That's not fair! How come she gets to pass when she wasn't doing anything?" Naruto said while still struggling to get out of the ropes from being tied in the start of lunch time.

Kakashi took out two bells, "Like I said in the start, who ever gets a bell from me, passes the test."

Sakura blinked, "But, Sensei! We never saw her take one!"

"Sakura, If you were assigned to a mission to steal an item from the enemy team, would you want them to see you take it?"

Sakura didn't say anything to that.

Naruto glared at his teacher, " I bet you just gave her one because she's your daughter!"

"Think what you want." He said, turning around. "Well, team, lets go home!"

Sakura nodded and smiled, she walked over to follow Kakashi.

"Come on Sasuke kun!"

Sasuke gave a quick glance to the sleeping figure on the tree Kakashi pointed out earlier.

"Hn.." He said before following Kakashi as well.

While Naruto...

"HEY! GUYS! WAIT UP! SOMEONE UNTIE ME! HEY! DONT IGNORE ME! GUYS! I CAN'T UNTIE MYSELF!"

* * *

_Sasuke sat on his hospital bed quietly, an obvious shadow under his eyes was visible, it also seemed obvious he didn't sleep at all for the whole night. _

_The door knocked and opened with a click, "Hey Sasuke!"_

_He continued to stare at the white sheets infront of him._

_Mystery's smile dropped a bit seeing his expression and looked over at Kakashi who was behind her._

_He looked down at her, "We'll leave in 10 minutes, he still needs some rest."_

_She nodded at his response and pulled a chair and sat next to Sasuke's bed._

_"I brought some breakfast, I thought you wouldn't like hospital food." Mystery said, unwrapping to show a small bento box. _

_"I know you really like tomatoes, so I decided to put-"_

_"..."_

_She paused for a bit from Sasuke's still expression._

_"Uhm, eat up!" She smiled at him and opened the lid of the bento box._

_"I need to go to the academy in an hour, there's an exam today if you have forgotten."_

_Mystery replaced the sight of the white sheets with her made bento lunch. _

_"..."_

_"Sasuke?"_

_He looked up at her, the muscles on his nose scrunched up together in anger. _

_**"GO AWAY!"**_

_Mystery was a bit taken back from his response, "Sasuke."_

_**"I SAID GO AWAY! I DONT WANT TO SEE ANYONE! ESPECIALLY YOU!"**_

_"Sasuke, calm down! I-"_

_**"GET OUT!" **__He yelled, throwing his hands to push the lunch box on the ground, a small crash sound was heard as the food spilled out on the ground._

_"..."_

_Kakashi was already behind Mystery, making sure Sasuke didn't try to do any harm to her in anger._

_**"GO AWAY! I DONT WANT YOU IN HERE!"**_

_Kakashi gently tugged her arm and pulled her up from her seat, _

_"Sasuke, I understand-"_

_**"UNDERSTAND? HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND?"**_

_Her eyes began to fill up with tears, she stared at Sasuke while being dragged out by Kakashi, she didn't say anything and listened to his angry shouts.  
Soon, she was out of the room and Kakashi closed the door. He was tightly hugged on by Mystery while she sobbed._

_Kakashi patted her head, not saying anything knowing she just needed a good cry._

* * *

_"Oi! Sasuke! You wanna come over to my place afterwards?"_

_"..."_

_"Hey Sasuke, how did you do in your exams?"_

_"..."_

_"Sasuke, I know you've been feeling upset, I know you're gonna be okay one day!"_

_"..."_

_"Hey Sasuke! Remember the time how we would always laugh at our Taijutsu teacher's eye brows?"_

_"Hatake san!"_

_"Sorry Lee!"_

_"..."_

_Days after days, he had turned more cold towards everyone else. No matter how much Mystery had talked to him, he wouldn't say a thing. A small nodd or a 'hn' response is the most he would reply.._

_"Sasuke! We should train together this afternoon! I'll meet you there at four!"_

_"..."_

_"Hey! There you are! You didn't turn up yesterday for our training!"_

_"..."_

_"Sasuke?"_

_Soon enough, he had neglected everyone. But the Uchiha still had the top marks in the academy. He never spoke to anyone, even Mystery, who was his only friend that persisted to talk to him. Sasuke didn't care, he only desired to have revenge on that man._

_"Sasuke! I know one day you're going to turn back to your old self."_

_"..."_

_He turned around, this caused Mystery to grin. "So, homework at my-"_

_"Go away."_

_She sighed, "Come on Sasuke, I know you still care."_

_The Uchiha glared at her, "What we had before was gone, we have no friendship or any bonds between us. I don't care about the fun times we had., I don't care about meet ups after school. I don't care about you, I don't care about anything. Stop bothering me, you're annoying."_

_"..."_

_"Hn."_

_Sasuke turned around and continued his path. _


	4. Chapter 4

_"Okay... Calm down. Otou san is stuck in a water ball casted by some water village demon... His clone is guarding so we can't save Kakashi.. Naruto just took out some sort of Shadow windmill shuriken which I'm wondering where he got that. Breathe in... Breathe out, okay, so this guy is probably like, an S-rank ninja that we're facing.. Two of them, including the clone. Wait, we're not even Chuunins. Great, first mission and this happens." _

Mystery thought to herself as she looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke.

"So now Sasuke has the weapon... Oh god, he's not gonna defeat him with THAT!"

Everyone looked at her.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

Zabuza laughed, "That little brat is right! You can't possibly defeat me some Shuriken!"

Sasuke charged at him and jumped. He threw the Shuriken at him, it spun quickly towards Zabuza's clone, the clone positioned himself to deflect it but it spun past him and to the real Zabuza who had Kakashi in the water cage.

"You're aiming it at the real me." The real Zabuza said and smirked, "But that's not enough!" He quickly caught it by grabbing the inner circle of the shuriken. Soon, his eyes widen and saw another that was in the Shuriken shadow.

_"That's Shadow Shuriken no Jutsu.."_ Kakashi thought.

Zabuza quickly jumped as the second Shuriken flew under him, a proof sound was heard and it turned into Naruto. Everyone apart from Sasuke and Naruto himself was surprised by this action.

Naruto swung his arm back and threw the kunai in his hand with all the energy he had towards Zabuza, and since he couldn't dodge, he had to move his hand away from the water ball Kakashi was stuck in.

The Kunai flew past and made a small cut on the side of Zabuza's cheek.

"DAMN BRAT!" Zabuza yelled, taking out his own weapon and turned around to face Naruto. He had a good aim and slashed his weapon to full force...

It collided with Kakashi's arm.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi, his hair was drenched wet which covered his face. But his Sharingan was visible, the look on Kakashi's face slightly intimidated the devil of the Mist village.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura exlaimed in joy, she then looked over at Mystery with a _I told you it's gonna work _look. She simply rolled her eyes back at Sakura.

"Naruto, you guys have grown up."

The blonde haired grinned from Kakashi's statement, "Hehe... The aim of the shadow clone wasn't to defeat Zabuza but to hide the fact that I had transformed into the Shuriken. Of course I didn't think that could beat him, but I thought if only we could break oopen that water prison."

"Heh, I got distracted and released the jutsu."

"Wrong. You didn't release it, you were _forced_ to released. it."

"I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice, what will you do?"

Zabuza withdrew his weapon that dug into Kakashi's arm earlier, as soon as he did, he dashed away to a different spot, Kakashi did too. They both stood couple of meters away from each other and casted a ninjutsu, they were identical.

A few seconds after the quick sped of mumbling words along with hand signs, they both yelled the name of the last hand sign in the same time.

"Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu!" The jutsu was casted as they said its name.

Gigantic waves formed into the shape of a dragon crashed into each other, causing a loud bang of waves together.

Sakura quickly held Tazuna to make sure he was alright. Sasuke narrowed his eyes while being sprinkled by the drops of water taken down the earth by gravity from air.

_"That many seals in seconds, he copied them without any flaws.."_ Sasuke thought as he suspected something.

Naruto, on the other hand rose up from the water. He wasn't quick enough to dodge the crashing waves.

Mystery jumped onto a near by tree, knowing that Kakashi would be able to finish him quickly. But she wanted to watch the whole battle from a better view, it wasn't everyday you could see a Sharingan being used in action.

Suddennly, a pair of senbons struck into Zabuza's neck. He instantly fell on the ground with bloodshot eyes.

Everyone gasped in surprise and looked to the direction of where the Senbons came from. A boy in traditional Mist Village anbu uniformed crouched down on a tree branch, he had a pattern painted mask covering his face to hide his identity.

Kakashi disappeared and reappeared next to Zabuza, he took out his two fingers and rested them on where Zabuza's pulse would be, no pulse. His eyes rolled towards the direction of that boy.

_"He's not a normal kid."_

Naruto looked at Zabuza and to that mysterious boy.

"..."

He glanced over at Zabuza and to that boy again and again, each time he does, his anger built up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He exploded.

Sasuke and Sakura look at Naruto's surprised outburst, Mystery closely examined that boy and Zabuza, it seemed ironic just as Kakashi was about to finish him off, that anbu boy does.

_"Maybe he has been watching, but waiting for the chance... That boy possibly wanted to get the reward without having himself to do all the work?"_ She thought.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto yelled again.

"Dont worry Naruto he's not an enemy."

"I'M NOT ASKING THAT! ZABUZA! THAT ZABUZA WAS KILLED! A GUY THAT STRONG WAS KILLED BY A KID! BY A KID NOT MUCH DIFFERENT FROM ME! WE LOOK STUPID! HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND THAT?"

Kakashi walked over and ruffled his blonde hair, "I know how you feel, but this is also the truth. In his world, there exists kids younger than you, yet, stronger than me."

The mysterious young anbu appeared next to Zabuza's body, he grabbed the dead man's arm around his shoulder, "Your battle is now over, and now I must dispose of this body, since it seems ot be a body with many secrets." He said, placing his hands in front of his face, a mannered gesture.

"Farewell."

Leaves whirled around the wind of where he had disappeared.

"Now, we have to get Tazuna san back to his home." Kakashi said, breaing the silence.

"HAHAHA!" Tazuna bursted out in later, "Super thanks guys! come over to my house and relax for a while!"

Kakashi suddenly fell on the ground.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura shrieked, running to him.

_"My body wont move... Used too much Sharingan." _

* * *

_"Stupid Sasuke… Stupid Duck butt hair.." Mystery cried between her sobs, while trying to think of better insults for him._

_Being too caught up from her emotions, a person had walked up behind her._

_"You alright?" Their soft voice spoke._

_Mystery wiped her eyes and looked over at them, it looked like a girl that is a few years older than her. She had long black hair and a casual Spring Kimono that suited her very well._

_The stranger smiled at her and took out some tissues from her basket and wiped her eyes, "Pretty girls like you look better if they smile."_

_Mystery sniffed a bit and couldn't help but to smile at that. It was like the best thing to say to a teenage girl. "T-thank you." Mystery blinked, feeling eyes sting in redness._

_She began to pull out some more tissues and handed it to her._

_"What happened?"_

_Mystery accepted the tissues from the kind stranger and blew her nose with it._

_"I was... I just felt upset because of a friend."_

_The kind stranger sat down next to Mystery and placed her basket near her._

_"They must be quite close to you.."_

_"...Yeah, he used to be a really great friend of mine."_

_She smiled softly at Mystery, feeling a bit sorry for her._

_"Was he...Harmed?"_

_"No." Mystery shook her head._

_".. He's perfectly fine. It's just... We stopped being friends, that's all."_

_"At least he is still alive and well?"_

_"I would prefer him dead.." She mumbled._

_"Sorry?"_

_"N-nothing."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_After a few minutes, they continued to sit there quietly. It wasn't awkward, it felt pleasant._

_The unknown girl flinched, suddenly remembering where she had to be. _

_"I need to go now.."_

_Mystery looked over at her, "Oh, uhm.. It's nice meeting you."_

_She smiled at Mystery, "Nice meeting you too... I hope you feel better and get back with that friend of yours. He must've been a really great friend for you to cry like that."_

_"Yeah..."_

_She stood up with the basket in her hand and began to leave._

_"W-wait! What's your name?" Mystery asked, just incase of future reference._

_"...Haku."_

* * *

"What's wrong Sensei?" Naruto asked after seeing Kakashi sit up so quickly.

"Well... Body erasing teams usually dispose of the body of the person they killed right here."

"So what?" Sakura said.

"Don't you see? How did that masked boy dipose of Zabuza's body?"

"How could we know? That masked boy took the body with him." Sakura said.

"Yeah... If he needed proof of his work, he could have just taken the head. But also the weapon he used to kill Zabuza."

Mystery raised her hand and looked up from her book.

"I think I found something.." She turned the book facing everyone else to show them, it was a diagram of the human body and the respiratory system. "This, is where he got attacked by the needles." Mystery pointed at a spot on the neck.

"See the veins here? If you stabbed senbons through this part, you can stop the pulse temporarily, but the person would still be alive. Plus, the neck doesn't have much muscles, so it would be safe to acupuncture."

"WAIT! SO ZABUZA IS NOT DEAD?" Naruto jumped up and yelled.

Kakashi nodded, "Most likely, he's still alive."


	5. Chapter 5

"Tree climbing?"

Kakashi noticed their boredom in that sentence, "This isn't normal tree climbing, you'll climb without using your hands."

Naruto grinned and felt the excitement come onto him.

Kakashi turned towards a tree next to him, he raised his foot on it then his other foot that stepped on the tree as well. He began to walk on the tree but still kept his crutches, just incase.

The team stared in amazement as Kakashi reached the top and began to walk on one of the tree's branches and was upside down. But standing as if he was on normal ground.

"This is something you can do once you use Chakra well. Gather your Chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree."

"Wait a minute! How is learning how to climb a tree going to make us stronger?"

"This is to teach you how to control chakra, to bring out the porper amount to the proper area. As I said earlier, this is the most important aspect when using jutsu. This can be difficult for even a skilled ninja. So, if you can learn this control, you should be able to master any jutsu...Theoretically."

Kakashi then took out four kunais and threw it at the team members, one kunai landing infront of each person.

"Use those Kunais to mark how high you make it up the tree."

* * *

"Oh, morning."

Mystery turned around and saw the girl that comforted her when she was crying by the river the other day. "You came!"

"You were expecting me?"

"Well.. I noticed you had herbs in your basket, so I thought you'd probably come around to get some more. You get up quite early in the morning, eh?"

She nodded and sat down next to Mystery, "Herbs are best when picked fresh with morning dew on it."

Mystery smiled at her, "So... You are like, a doctor or something?"

"No, I help out at my uncle's medicine shop. I'm suppose to collect some herbs for him."

Mystery nodded, "I see."

Haku sat there in silence, staring at the river in deep thought.

"Hey, dandelions can be made into medicine herbs?" Mystery asked when she had noticed the dandelion from Haku's basket.

Haku smiled, "No, but they're my favourite flowers."

Mystery picked up the flower from the basket and examined it. She gently blew on it and the seeds attached to the dandelion flew away, following the wind direction. There was a few that was left on the dandelion, it wouldn't come off. Mystery chuckled a bit, "Bit of a stubborn one."

"Maybe it doesn't want to leave."

"Hm?"

"The head is like the mother of the seeds, it's been growing on the mother ever since the dandelion is grown. The mother would protect the seeds from blowing it away until it's fully matured. The rest has grown, but these ones... It just maybe dont want to leave because the mother is really important to it."

Mystery blinked at Haku, starting to feel that Haku thinks deeply of important bonds between one and another. "I never actually thought of it that way.."

Haku smiled, "When a person has something important to protect, that's when they can become truly strong."

"..."

* * *

"Need help?"

The Uchiha flinched and looked at Mystery. "..."

Mystery rose an eye brow.

Sasuke stared at her, the flinching part was just when he was in a debate to himself whether he should ask her for help or not. Since Naruto asked Sakura, why couldn't he ask Mystery? Oh yeah, pride problem.

"I guess Naruto would be the third one to achieve this training." Mystery said and turned around.

"Wait."

She turned back around and smirked to herself. This time, she is going to take revenge for all the times she avoided him in the academy and not wanting to make any situations awkward.

"Alright, here's the secret."

Sasuke listened carefully, he had suspected there to be something he had to do to achieve this. Practising until sweat didn't sound realistic, and with that mind of Kakashi, there probably was some secret behind this.

"You put your left hand on your hair and with your other hand you put it under your leg."

Sasuke hesitated for a second but did so.

"Now jump in a circle while moving your fingers around."

He looked at her dully, "..."

"See, this movement is taught by Kakashi when I was little, it's help the flow of chakra. You dont have to do it, I mean look at Naruto.."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, the marks on the tree from the kunai was getting higher and higher. Maybe the help from Sakura was telling him to do this too, but whatever. He wasn't going to lose to the arrogant Uzumaki, especially not in a simple task like this.

Sasuke began to hop around in a circle while twiddling his fingers a bit in the awkward position he was put into.

Mystery started to laugh, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!"

He instantly stopped and glared at Mystery, she was making a complete fool of him.

She fell on her knees and banged on the grass with her fist and continued to laugh.

Sasuke growled at her, he looked over at Uzumaki who looked over at Sasuke to see what was so funny. Their eyes met and they quickly looked away.

"Okay! Okay!" She stood up and tried to recover from her laugh.

"I'll be serious this time." Mystery walked over to Sasuke and stood next to him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"From what I see, you're over using your chakra. So just before you focus your chakra to your feet, focus."

Sasuke looked at her in suspicion, but it wasn't anything silly she wanted him to do. So he stood in a strong stance and closed his eyes.

"Dont be too competitive with Naruto, you want to focus on your chakra, not trying to beat him."

Sasuke took a deep breath and closely focused the chakra travelling down to his feet.

"Not too much bit not too little, when you feel like you have enough, try." Mystery said and opened her eyes; she took a step away from Sasuke, allowing him to run up the tree again.

A few seconds later, Sasuke opened his eyes and charged towards the tree, he ran up the tree and passed his last kunai mar. He managed to slash another mark that was much higher. Swiftly, Sasuke jumped and did a back flip before landing on the ground in a crouching position. He looked up at the new mark, the space between the mark before was far greater than the rest.

He looked over at Mystery.

"You're welcome?"

Sasuke took a few steps back and began to try again.

* * *

I hope the re-written version is getting better, can I have some reviews just to see how I'm doing with this? Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Mystery sighed and slapped her forehead, "Naruto, that idiot."

Now that Naruto has jumped into the surrounding mirrors, Sasuke AND him is not going to be able to get out of there. Her eyes relaxed when she saw Haku's reflection within the trapped mirrors.

"Haku?" She thought, gripping into her kunai tightly. Mystery always thought that named had sounded quite masculine for a girl. She would never have expected her to be a him. Not with those feminine features he had, it's even confirmed by Zabuza. But for now, it doesn't matter, all she hoped for was not being forced into fighting her- him. Yeah, him.

Kakashi crouched slightly and activitated his Sharingan.

"I'm going to end this."

"Sharingan? Is that the only thing you can do?"

Mystery suddenly ran towards the mirrors, "Sakura! Stay close to Tazuna!"

"W-wait! What are you doing?" Sakura shouted back.

Mystery observed the mirrors, there was little space between where she can see what was going on inside. But enough space for her to throw some weapons and help those two.

As she was thinking how she could get Naruto and Sasuke out of there, a thick mist began to appear and surround her vision.

"Shit!"

She looked around and could barely see anything. Mystery's hand twitched as she heard Sakura scream. Zabuza had already attacked her, did that mean Kakashi was killed?

A few minutes later, she could feel a small blow of wind infront of her and the mirror was visible. The wind came from the quick movements of Haku jumping to mirrors, her eyes widen in terror seeing her two members being injured this much.

"SASUKE!" She yelled as he had twice as much as needles stabbed onto him compared to Naruto. Sasuke was standing infront of Naruto, it seemed like he protected him.

Haku looked over at Mystery, "It's her." He thought.

"What's with that...Face, moron?" Sasuke asked, being glad that Naruto wasn't injured from that attack.

Naruto stared at him, "B-but why? I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP!"

Sasuke fell on the ground as Naruto caught him, "I dont know... My body just moved on its own..Idiot.."

Mystery's hand began to shake, she was watching her two members slowly die infront of her and she couldn't do anything about it.

"HAKU! STOP!"

Haku turned his head towards Mystery.

"I KNOW YOU DONT WANT TO KILL ANYONE! YOU DONT HAVE TO DO THIS! YOU DONT HAVE TO KILL THEM!" Mystery's eyes began to water, she eventually fell on her knees. "Please.. Stop it!"

Haku looked over at Sasuke, "This Sharingan boy? He's the one you said that was important to you?"

Mystery took a deep breath and tried to recover from her sobbing. "Haku...Stop it!"

He gently slipped out from one of the mirrors, "That boy, he knew it was a trap. But it was still able to jump in to protect a precious person. He deserves the respect of a Shinobi." Haku then stood up.

"Is this your first death of a friend? This is the way of the Shinobi." He spoke to Naruto, looking at him.

"..."

Haku took a step back in shock, "That's impossible for the Chakra to change like this!"

Mystery wiped her eyes, "Naruto?" She spoke then fell silent as a blast of vortex appeared around Naruto and he began to morph into some sort of a demon fox.

Meters away, Kakashi could feel the seal of the kyuubi break within Naruto. He also remembered that Mystery was with him, if the Kyuubi was going to be released, Safaria...

"I'm going to end this now." Kakashi as he grapped out his summoning scroll.

For some strange reason, Mystery's hand started to shake uncontrollably.

* * *

_Sasuke and Mystery began to run up onto the tree, stepping on the kunai scratches Sasuke had marked earlier. Then, they both reached the top. She grinned at him, "You did it!"_

_The Uchiha stared at her, he felt nostalgic from the grin he just saw._

_"...Sasuke?"_

_He blinked as he snapped out of his thoughts._

_"Hmph." Then he looked away._

_Mystery frowned at him, but then spotted Naruto waving his hand at them._

_"OI! GUYS!" He had a huge proud looking grin on his face as he stood on the top of the tree. "I DID IT TOO! DATTEBAYO!"_

* * *

He stopped his fist in mid-air, just before he was about to punch Haku one last time to finish him off. Mystery held Haku tightly, hoping the attack would hurt her instead of Haku.

Haku looked at Mystery who still had tears slipping down her face. "Mystery san.." He didn't expect that, and nor did Naruto.

"...I killed your precious friend... Why are you two doing this?"

Mystery sobbed, "Because I'm not wanting another one to suffer the same!"

Haku looked over at Naruto, "I know you stopped the punch before she shielded me... There are people who make this mistake, not killing their enemy because of pity, letting them just leave with just their lives." He said as he placed a hand on Mystery's head. "Can you understand...Not having a dream, not being needed by anyone...The pain of simply living?"

Naruto glared at him, "What are you trying to say?"

Haku smiled, "Zabuza has no need for a weak Shinobi...You have taken away my reason for existing."

Mystery's eyes widen and pulled away, "Haku! We can end this! Lets talk Zabuza out of this!"

"Zabuza is really important to m-"

"WHY FOR A GUY LIKE THAT?" Naruto shouted as he pointed to Haku.

"HE'S A BAD GUY WHO TAKES MONEY FROM A CRIMINAL! IS THAT EYE BROWLESS FREAK THE ONLY IMPORTANT PERSON TO YOU?"

"..." Mystery bit her bottom lip.

"I had people very dear to me... A long time ago…My parents." Haku smiled again. "I was born in a small snowy village in the country of Mist. I was happy, my parents were very kind people. But then..."

"But?"

"My father killed my mother, then he tried to kill me."

Mystery covered her open mouth in shock.

"The country of Mist had endless civil wars, and those with advanced blood came to be hated."

"Advanced blood?" Naruto said.

"Blood lines with special abilities such as mine. Because of these abilities, clans with such special bloodlines were used as weapons in countless battles. As a result, these blood clans were blamed for bringing misfortune and war to the country. After the wars, these clan had to hide the truth about their own blood, for those secret was discovered, only death waited." Haku explained and looked over to Sasuke.

"That young man must also have experienced much hardship; those with special abilities are often feared."

"Haku..." Mystery spoke softly, feeling sorry for him.

"My mother was from one of these blood lines. My father discovered this, when I realized what I had done, I had killed him…My own father."

"..."

"I thought of myself as- No, I had no choice but to think that, and I realized the most painful thing."

"The most painful thing?"

"That in this world, I am a person who is unwanted."

Naruto jerked back a bit, "Like me…"

"You said to me you wanted to become the best ninja in your village and have everyone acknowledge you. If someone who acknowledged you from bottom of their heart appeared, wouldn't that someone become the most important person to you?"

Instantly, Naruto had thought of Iruka.

"Zabuza san took me in knowing I was a person of the advanced bloodline. This blood that everyone hated, he desired it." Haku said as tears slipped down from his eyes. "I was so happy."

Haku wiped his eyes away, "But, Mystery... Thank you. If it isn't for you, I would've forgotten how it felt to have a bond with someone. Thank you, for acknowledging me as a friend."

She smiled at Haku, "But...Are you really a boy?"

"Yes."

"...Oh."

Naruto sweat dropped, feeling awkward as Mystery would ask such a question in such circumstances.

"..."

Yeah, really awkward.

Haku suddenly flinched and broke the silence, "I need to go." He placed two fingers infront of him and teleported away.

"Haku?" Mystery called out and looked away.

"Where did he go?" Naruto looked around also.

"The mist is clearing... Did Otou san defeat Zabuza?"

"Hey! Yeah, the mist is clearing!" Naruto darted his sight to the nearest objects blurred in this mist. "Mystery! There!" He pointed as both of them ran towards the direction he had pointed.

Mystery stood there as her eyes widen at the sight, Kakashi crouched down infront of the dead Haku, blood was splattered everywhere. Zabuza smirked and drew his sword out.

"My future is death, Kakashi? You're wrong again."

Kakashi closed Haku's eyes by sliding his palm down his eye lids.

Sakura looked over to see Naruto and Mystery, "You two are alright! Where's Sasuke kun?"

"..."

"Is he alright?"

"..."

Mystery's eyes widen and ran back to Sasuke's body to check up on him.

"I'll go with you, then you wont be breaking your sensei's order." Tazuna said since Kakashi's order was for Sakura to stay with him at all time. Sakura nodded and his hand, she followed Mystery.

Sakura felt her heart drop, Mystery was kneeling in front of the Sasuke that had needles stuck in his body.

"...Sorry, Naruto and I tried."

Tazuna only stared in pity, "Don't mind me... It's best to let it out and cry."

Sakura began to tear up, "I...I always scored 100% on the Ninja academy exams. I memorized over 100 shinobi sayings, I always wrote the correct answers. On one day's test, this question appeared."

Mystery looked over at Sakura, normally she would have told her to shut up. But it was the death the boy she had a crush on for so long.

"It asked me to write down shinobi saying #25... I wrote down the answer as usual." Sakura began to sob, "No...Not matter what situation.. A s...Shinobi must keep emotions on the inside...You must make the mission your top priority, and you...Must posses a h..Heart that never shows tears."

Mystery looked to Sasuke, his dead body being cried on by Sakura, "_He's dead... He died just like this. Without taking his revenge, without completing his first mission... What am I going to say to Itachi?" _She thought.

Tazuna stood there quietly, thinking how the Shinobi saying #25 is too harsh, especially for kids like them.

"Wait, Sakura."

She raised her head up, "W-what?"f

Mystery twitched at her face, she wasn't only just crying, snot was coming out of her nose and drool coming out of her mouth as well.

_"She's so pathetic."_ Mystery thought.

She leaned closer over to Sasuke and placed two fingers to Sasuke's pulse on his neck.

"..."

Mystery grabbed the needles that suck onto his chest and pulled it out.

"He should be fine now."

Sakura eyes widen, "W-what?"

"Haku, I knew you couldn't kill him." Mystery thought as she got up and ran back towards the other team members.

As she arrived, she saw Gatou's head being chopped off, it flew in mid air and dropped on the ground, her eye twitched.

"I should've came back later...Wait, what's with all the people?" She said, backing away a bit, they didn't seem like ninjas judging the way they are dress. "They don't seem like kind ones."

"DAMN NINJAS! YOU KILLED OUR MEAL TICKET!" One of them shouted.

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!"

"NOW WE'RE GONNA PILLAGE THIS CITY AND TAKE ANYTHING OF VALUE!"

"YEAH YEAH!"

Mystery took a step back as they began to charge towards them.

"Ah, shit."

"This is bad." Kakashi said.

"Sensei! Dont you have a special jutsu to defeat them all?" Naruto shouted.

"I can't... After the lightning edge summoning and the Sharingan, I used too much chakra!"

Just as Kakakshi finished speaking, an arrow flew past and stabbed it's landing infront of the huge gang.

Everyone turned around and looked to see who did it.

"INARI!" Naruto shouted with a grin.

Behind Inari, every man from the country stood there, prepared to fight as they had weapons on their hands.

"IF YOU COME ANY FURTHER ONTO OUR ISLAND. THE CITIZEN S OF THIS COUNTRY WILL STOP YOU WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!"

Inari grinned back, "Hehe... A hero shows up as the last second, right?"

"KAGE BUNSHI NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly, approximately 50 of Kakashi had appeared. The intruders eyes widen and some yelled in fear.

Kakashi, and his clones glared at them.

"AHH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" They all yelled and ran back to where they came from.

Mystery frowned, "What happened to not having enough chakra?" She mumbled to Kakakshi.

"Kakashi... I have a request." Zabuza spoke, his half dead body laid there on his stomach with numerous swords stabbed on his back.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I want...To see his face."

Kakashi slides his forehead protector to cover up his sharingan eye.

"Sure." He bent down and picked Zabuza up.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up, "It's snowing?"

"Snow, at this time of the year?" Some people from the villages mumbled.

"Thanks...Kakashi." Zabuza said as he was placed next to Haku's dead body.

"If I could... I'd like to go to the same place...As you." He said as he reached his blood stained hands to touch Haku's cheek.

Naruto began to sob again, just like how Sakura had done earlier. Mystery, being the hypocrite did so too.

_"Somebody is crying a bit...Pathetically."_

_"Shut up." _Mystery's thoughts were arguing to herself.

"He...He was born in a snowy village." Naruto said between his sobs.

"Haku...I see, he was a pure boy, as pure as the snow."

"SASUKE KUN!" Sakura shouted in joy. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Sakura...You're heavy...Get off me." He mumbled in pain.

Mystery smiled from being remembered what she had said to Haku before, but she continued to cry.

_"I guess it's better to have someone like Sasuke alive than dead."_

* * *

So, a few reviews to see how I've done in this chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

"Kakashi, team seven. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Hatake Mystery. Under the name Hatake Kakashi, I nominate them to take the chuunin selection exam."

"Kurenai, team eight. Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Under the name of Yuuhi Kunrai, the same as to my left."

"Asuma, team ten. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. Under the name of Sarutobi Asuma, the same as to my left."

The Third Hokage blinked, "All of them? How rare."

"HOLD ON!"

The Hokage looked over at Iruka, "What is it, Iruka?"

"I may be speaking out of place, but most of these nine were students were students of mine at the academy. Of course they are _very talented_!" He said some other teachers from the backround coughed a bit on the _talented_ part, on purpose.

"They need more experience! I can't understand the jounins reasonin-."

"I became a Chuunin when I was six years younger than Naruto." Kakashi simply said.

"Naruto is different from you! And so is Mystery!" Iruka knew that out of all of the nine students, Naruto and Mystery would have the least chance to pass the test.

"Are you trying to crush these kids! The Chuunin exam-"

"They are always complaining about the missions. Experiencing some pain may be good for them, crushing them_ could_ be _fun._"

Iruka glared at Kakashi.

"Well, that was a joke, Iruka sensei." Kakashi said, "I can understand your feelings, it must upset you. But-"

"Kakashi, stop already." Kurenai said as everyone paid attention to her, well, at least the males did. Kurenai was the well known attractive female teacher. She was also the only female teacher with red eyes, along with the same coloured lips? The majority of the men in Konoha would fall for her with just one look. So obviously, every pays attention to what she says. Even so, it didn't kill the tension between Kakashi and Iruka.

"Stay out of this." Kakashi said, giving a stern look to Iruka.

"..."

"..."

Both men stared at each other for a good while.

* * *

**"YOU'RE LATE!"**

Kakashi crouched down to see the four, "Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

Mystery's eye twitched in anger, "I can't believe I had to wake up this early." She mumbled to herself, knowing no one was gonna reply to her.

He scratched his head, "Ahaha...Well, anyway. This might be a little sudden, but...I've nominated you guys for the chuunin selection exam."

The four members who stood below Kakashi was pretty shocked, but Sasuke and Naruto were excited, they could meet the _Gaara_ they had met earlier.

Kakashi jumped down and landed as if it was like a fairy short distance of jump. He reached his hand in his pocket and took out some paper. "Here are your applications..."

"..."

Mystery narrowed her eyes dangerously at Kakashi. "You think nominating us for some exam would make up for the fact you were la-"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! I LOVE YOU!" Naruto shouted in joy as he jumped to Kakashi and clinged his arm around his neck.

"Hey stop! Let go of me!"

Naruto lets go of his suffocating teacher and snatched the application form. "Hehehehe..."

Kakashi rubbed his sore neck, "Though this is just a nomination, taking the exam is up to each of you. Those who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by four PM tomorrow..."

Sakura and Sasuke silently looked at their application form.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Naruto said as he continued to jump around in joy.

Mystery looked down at her paper reluctantly. "Chuunin exams." She looked over at Naruto who was still jumping around in ecstasy.

_"He's definitely taking it." _

Then over at Sasuke who had a confident smirk on his face.

_"So is he." _

Mystery glanced over at Sakura who had a worried look on her face.

_"Hm.."_

* * *

"I know his abilities! He wouldn't be able to pass."

"But you know Naruto him self very well."

"Of course I do! I'm his te-"

"Then you should very well let him enter. If the rest enters except him, he'd be complaining the most. Who knows what the knuckle head would do after."

Iruka's fist tightened, he had to agree with Kakashi on that one. "But entering Mystery as a_** single**_! Thats too dangerous! With the others, they can at least take care of each other...She-"

"So?"

Iruka gritted his teeth. "Mystery was never ninja-material! It's un-acceptable for her to enter as a single! She'll die the-"

"You need to have more hope for her."

"Hope? Her grades were even worser than Narutos! She's unable to get a transformation jutsu right! During the academy testing, even Mizuki had hesitated to allow her to pass. Even if you are her guardian you shouldn't put her into such a dangerous risk like that!"

"Well, Iruka. You aren't her guardian, are you?"

"Kakashi! I-"

"Enough!" The Hokage stopped them. "Kakashi, I agree with Iruka, may be you should sit Mystery out on this one."

"Hokage sama." Kakashi spoke and turned to the elder, "The reason why I'm entering her as a single mainly because to seperate her and Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"In the C-ranked missoin we were on, Naruto's seal nearly broke, but that also triggered the demon inside of Mystery as well. If Safaria was to be broken out of her, the Kyuubi in Naruto..."

"..."

The Hokage nodded. "But, it's going to be too dangerous for her to take it alone. It's also compulsory to take the exam as a team of three... Kakashi, tell the examiners place her with two other individuals for the exam."

Kakashi bowed, "Yes, Hokage sama."

"W-wait, Safaria?" Iruka asked with a puzzled look on his face.

* * *

Afternoon came by, Sasuke and Sakura had already arrived to where the team had decided to meet. Sasuke had gotten up before sun rise and trained a bit. Only taijutsu though, because he didn't want to waste any of his chakra just incase of a battle. Especially not to that red haired kid he had met yesterday.

Sakura on the other hand, didn't manage to get much sleep last night, she was caught up thinking whether she should enter the exam. Sasuke had stated that she was even weaker than Naruto, she didn't know any jutsus, she never learned genjutsu and she certainly wasn't an expert at taijutsu.

Mystery ran over and waved at them, "I'm not late, am I?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"..."

"..."

Mystery looked over at Sakura, she seem to be in a really deep thought, she would understand Sasuke not saying anything, but Sakura too?

"SAKURA CHAAAN!"

They looked over to see Naruto running towards them.

"Yeah...Good morning Naruto." Sakura said as Naruto stopped next to her, a strong smell of ramen lingered around.

"You know, Naruto... Exercising straight after eating isn't good for you." Mystery said with a sigh.

"So is exercising with an empty stomach!" He said, "Oh man, I'm so excited! Who knows what kind of challenges would be in the exam?"

"Yeah." Mystery muttered, "Who knows..."'


	8. Chapter 8

Catelleon Saharu, she had short blonde hair (which under it was her headband) and bright blue eyes, the colour of the shirt she wore was a little lighter than her eyes, but brought out the colour because of it. Her right hand was in a finger less glove which ended beneath her elbow. Her left hand only had a bandage with her wrist, possibly an injury or just a fashion statement. She had black thigh shorts which looked like a skirt, and fish net shorts underneath that reached above her knees. Saharu ended her outfit with a typical kunoichi sandal that stopped under her knees.

Hakasame Gita, long orange hair that was tied into a low pony tail, he had dark blue coloured eyes. He was a bit taller than Saharu and Mystery (since both girls were are similar height) and a little older. He was wearing a light blue coloured hoodie with baggy shorts that was in a darker shade of blue, his headband was hanging out from his pocket and tied to one of the belt loops from his shorts. He had a simple black sandal that reached just above his ankles.

Hatake Mystery, long black hair with dark brown eyes. She was wearing a simple black v-neck shirt and lighter shade of shorts, her Konoha headband was tied to wrist and laced up boots that reached above her ankles but well covered her feet.

Mystery's clothing description seemed so much shorter.

"Well, I guess we're going to be as a team in the chuunin exams!" Gita said, he was excited, this whole chuunin exam thing was totally new for him.

Saharu smiled, "Lets work hard."

Mystery slapped her own face, "Lets get this over with."

* * *

The Hokage sighed. "We don't really know ourselves. It was rumoured that Safaria had some relation with the Sage of Six Paths. Many legends portray her as a demon, evil spirit, or even an immortal human. It was also rumored that she was the one who sent the Kyuubi attack to our village."

Iruka's hand shook a bit, the Kyuubi attack reminded him the death of his parents.

"Before the Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to steal the Kyuubi inside Naruto, he found out Kushina gave birth to twins, there was another child, it was Mystery."

Iruka's eyes widen, "Mystery is Naruto's sister?"

The Third nodded, "_Apparently _so, the kidnapper had sealed Safaria into Mystery. Minato luckily found her before he had made the seal on Naruto. To protect them both, we placed Mystery in a family in the Rain Village, thinking she would live peacefully. But the great ninja war occurred, her foster family was killed. At the end, we chose Kakashi to care for her."

* * *

Everyone had a located seating plan, this was purposely to not put the team members together. Ibiki stood in front of the black board, he had his arm behind his back and patiently waited for everyone to sit down.

There was a blank sheet of paper rested in front of each person with a pencil rested next to the test paper. As everyone began to settle down and looked at Ibiki, he smiled.

"Welcome to your first exam, this is a simple written text."

That's when Naruto dropped his jaw and felt his team members' glares.

"This exam will last one hour." Ibiki glanced over at the clock, "Your test, begins...**NOW**."

People immediately flipped over their test papers, grabbed their pencil and began to read the first question.

Mystery looked down at her paper, and examined the other questions that rested on the paper.

_"Here's a diagram of a kunai being thrown at 90 degrees, if another kunai comes around from 5 o'clock and clashes with the first one. Which area would the two kunai be most likely landing? Give your answers and detailed explaination below."_

_"Iruka never taught us this stuff." _

She then noticed many examiners sat around the whole room, they had a clipboard and a pen on their hand, eyeing around suspiciously. It was obvious they were looking for cheaters.

_"But with a test like this, people are definitely going to cheat."_

Gita blinked and held up his paper, _"Konoha ninjas are pretty smart..."_

Saharu used her left hand to do some quick seals when no one was looking, her eyes widened and her pupils grew large, she closely stared at the paper of the guy in front of her.

_"Focus eye, focus..."_

At first, the written words were blurry, but as she blinked a few times, it began extremely clear. Her eyes were like a magnifying glass and her brain was receiving all the information. Saharu tried to remember as much as she could, then rolled her eyes and her pupils turned normal size. She looked down at ther paper and wrote down what she had memorized. At this time, Saharu could only pray for her other two team members to answer these questions. She didn't know much about their intelligency, but Mystery didn't seem like a dumb person. But Gita... Well, lets hope for the best.

Gita tapped his pencil on the table, "Hmm..." He then began to write down the answer he thought would be filled in.

Mystery looked over at the clock, ten minutes has already passed. There was still around 50 minutes left. She instantly thought about Naruto, he must be struggling so hard right now.

...

Maybe if she had peeked over at the paper from the person next to her.

_"SHIKAMARU!" _She grinned, this was her lucky day.

She noticed him sleeping on the test paper, typical Shikamaru, really. But she could spot a corner of the test paper and saw that all questions have been answered, the words filled up all the empty lines.

Mystery bent her head down a bit and looked from the side, _"Question five.."_

She quickly sat straight back up and scribbled down the answers for question five, she bent her head down and looked from the side again, _"Question six..."_

Saharu looked over at one of the examiners that sat near her, her eyes focused on the paper attached to his clipboard and noticed her number being written down twice already, the examiner caught eye contact and smirked at her.

"..."

_"Alright...Question seven...Ooh, that sorta makes sense, because when the Shuriken bounces of-"_

"Number 44 and the rest of her team, you are disqualified."

_"Ha...Number 44, what an idi-" _Mystery instantly sat up, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? DISQUALIFIED!"

Gita and Saharu looked up to see her outburst, she was number 44 and the rest of her team are them.

"You were caught cheating three times."

"YOU DONT HAVE ANY PROOF! ANY CONCRETE EVIDENCE?"

"Number 44, if you are-"

"Concrete evidence!"

"May I repeat once again, Number 44-"

"Stop." The voice came from the front, Ibiki. They both went quiet and some people watched, especially team seven. Sakura was so close to slap Mystery for her actions, but then again, Mystery wasn't in their team.

"Number 44, you are still qualified to take the exam."

"...Eh?"

"I noticed when one of your team members was about to get caught the third time, you had cheated on purpose to divert the examiner's attention towards you, but not knowing you had two strikes already."

"..."

"Having the mission being the top priority of a Shinobi, you knew if they got caught the third time, the rest of the team was to be disqualified."

Saharu smiled, also glad Ibiki mentioned her as _they._ She could push the blame on Gita.

"...Oh! YES!" Mystery folded her arms and nodded, "You saw through me there!"

Gita tried to look away, he tried to gaze at the clock and looking like he was trying to see how much time there was left in the exam, he was glad Ibiki mentioned him as _they._ He could push the blame on Saharu.

Sakura had a sweat drop grew on her head, _"I can't believe she just got away with it like that."_

Naruto jumped up and looked over at Mystery, "Yeah Mystery! I knew you were awesome!"

"Naruto! Sit down!" Sakura whispered at the cheering blond, she didn't want his random outburst to lead into a disqualification for team seven.

Sasuke twitched, _"That dobe believed her..."_

"May that be a lesson to all of you out there...As for that number 44, please sit down and continue with the exam."

Mystery sat down with a grin and showed her thumbs up to Naruto. Everyone fell silent and stared at her for a while. "

"What?" She said to the people who stared, they ignored her and continued with their, uh, cheating. She had gotten extremely lucky there, but she only had one strike left...

She quickly glanced over at Shikamaru who moved a bit from his deep slumber, his entire test sheet was covered. Mystery sighed and leaned her upper body on the table, her cheeks stamping onto her paper. _"Otou san should've told me to revise a bit for the test...I don't know anything to this."_

...

...

"Mystery?"

...

...

"Mystery?"

She suddenly opened her eyes and met with the female who has been calling out her name. The girl in front of her was wearing a large cloak that pretty much covered her entire body. She has noticeable blue hair and a white flower clipped on the side of her hair.

"...Hi?"

"It seems like you need help. You were lucky before, but you may not have that luck in the next few tests."

"Tests? There's gonna be even more? Wait, who are you?"

"Who I am is not important right now."

"Wait, where am I? I'm suppose to be-" Mystery stopped as she sees the blue haired girl take out a paper folded crane from her sleeves and held it in front of Mystery.

Mystery paused momentarily, but took the crane, it didn't look harmful, but she is still cautious.

"What's this for?"

"It will help you, and so will this." The blue haired girl took a step forward and did a jutsu.

Mystery narrowed her eyes, that jutsu she had just casted was something she hasn't seen before.

She came forward and slammed her hand onto Mystery's leg, earning her a loud yelp. Mystery fell on the ground and hissed in pain. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

The blue haired girl looked down at her, expression still not changing. "It will go away in three days, that should be enough time for you to find the scrolls."

"Scrolls?" Mystery rolled up her shorts and saw a small map printed in black on her thigh, it was deeply inked in her skin. "Wait!" She quickly stood up, "Who are you?"

...

...

"Number 12 you are disqualified. So is the rest of your team." A few moans of complaint was heard.

Mystery opened her eyes and was met with the pencil she was holding before, she groaned a bit and used the table as a support to get up. It looked a bit funny as her and Shikamaru were both sleeping.

"That was a dream?" She said while rubbing her neck and glanced over at the time, 40 minutes has passed.

On her other hand, she saw spotted a paper crane.

_"...That's...Pretty weird."_

As she was just about to roll up her thigh to check the temporary tattoo she was given, but Mystery made a decision not to. It would seem too suspicious and it possibly could earn her, and her team a disqualification.

Mystery grabbed her pencil and was just about to pretend she was writing, she noticed the paper crane in her hand had vanished.

"..."

A few second later, it came back and appeared on top of her test paper. She raised an eye brow in suspicion. But, she caught a glimpse of some letter written between the folds of the crane. Mystery puts her pencil back down and delicately unfolds the crane, not wanting to rip it. Her eyes widen seeing what was written on the unfolded crane, it has the nine questions printed on it, just like the test paper while with the answers all filled in, it seemed like a hand written copy.

_"Must be some sort of information stealing jutsu...Hm, that girl...That dream.."_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Never be able to take the chunin test?"_

"I...I'm not taking this!"

"Number 50 gave up, number 130 and 11 also fail." The examiner said, who was responsible to observe the row number 50 was sitting in.

"I quit!"

"Same!"

"Me too!"

Gita stood up, raising his hand as he did, "How is this reasonable at all? Are we never allowed to take this test again if we don't get the tenth question right!"

Ibiki stared at him dully, "Yes."

"But that's unfair! Why give us all these other questions if the tenth will decide whether we advance as ninjas or not? And how in anyway should a ninjas potential be based on one question! It doesn't make any sense! "He continued.

"If you are so skeptical that you have the nerve to question my judgement, you are free to leave, but if you choose to do so, the rest of your team will be disqualified as well."

"That's ridiculous! What kind of test is this! You can't tell us anything about the tenth question!" Gita asserted himself so seriously that he couldn't feel Saharu's glare from the back, the people near her had even felt her murderous intention.

_"Sit down...Sit down!" _Saharu repeated in her head while trying to resist the urge to stand up, grab him and **punch** him in the face.

Mystery slapped her forehead, _"I knew this team wouldn't end up too well."_

Sakura sighed in relief that Naruto wasn't stupid enough to do the same, their team could risk disqualification and it would most definitely embarrass her, but also with that snicker of Ino's... She just didn't want to hear it.

Abruptly, Naruto slammed his hand onto the desk, and began to shout, "I'LL TAKE IT! EVEN IF I'M A GENIN FOREVER! I WILL MYSELF TO BECOMING HOKAGE ANYWAY, SO I DONT CARE! AND I AM NOT AFRAID!"

_"I take that back..."_ Sakura immediately thought.

Gita felt interrupted, but out of a slight hint of motivation from Naruto's outburst, he sat down with nothing more to say.

_"That was close, that idiot could have gotten us disqualified." _Saharu sighed in relief, but she felt sorry for the team mates that belonged to the blonde kid."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "I'll ask you again, your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit."

Saharu bit her upper lip, Ibiki seemed to imply that the tenth question involved physical challenges. Could it be to fight another genin in this room, to death?

"I follow my unbending words; that is my ninja way!"

Some was confident enough to be willing to take the tenth question, some had gave up last year's exam because of this tenth question and is taking a chance with this years. Some was doubtful, but from listening to the words of Naruto's, it had killed of their doubt. If a rookie like him was so confident, they should be too. They had all managed to pass through the nine questions from the paper test, giving up right now, right here would have wasted all their efforts earlier.

Ibiki paused momentarily and looked around to see if any one else was going to raise their hands and give up.

...

_"Interesting kid, he blasted away everyone's worries. Hm... 78 left, that's much more than I had expected."_

...

Everyone waited quietly for the tenth question.

He smirked, "Very well then, we shall begin the tenth question now."

Saharu's palms began to sweat, she was so nervous she couldn't even feel it.

Gita sat there quietly and thought of the possibilities that could be in the tenth question.

Mystery was still smiling over what Naruto had said, _" Naruto is so cool!"_

The torture team captain glanced over at the examiners who gave him a small nod. He smirked and looked dangerously at the left over genins.

"Now, to everyone still remaining..."

...

**"I congratulate you on passing the first test!**"

"What do you...mean?" Sakura said slowly to aviod stuttering, "We already pass? What about the tenth question?"

Ibiki's mouth stretched apart and exposed his teeth in attempt to show a grin, "There never was such a thing...Or, you _could_ say that those two choices were the tenth question."

"THEN WHAT WERE THE FIRST NINE QUESTIONS FOR? THEY WERE POINTLESS THEN!"

Temari got furious, she worried so much about the tenth question and it didn't exist?

Gita nodded mentally, he had argued about that.

"They were not pointless. They had already served their intended purpose."

Some didn't know what he was talking about, a _few _did.

"To test your individual information gathering ability."

He saw the confusions on the few's faces, he then decides to take the liberty and explained to them.

"First, as the rules explained. Success on this test is based on the whole team doing well. This puts pressure on each member not to mess up for their own team mates."

Naruto nodded, "I had a feeling this test was like that."

_"__**LIAR."**_Sakura shouted in her head.

Mystery's eyes began to sparkle in admiration, _"Naruto even knew that?"_

_"A little bit gullible, aren't you?"_

She ignored the voice talking back, when Mystery was little, there was always her subconscious talk to what she had in mind. It wasn't rare, but definitely annoying. But after all these years, she got use to it.

"So, basically the premise of this test is to _cheat._ As cheating targets, we had two or so chuunins who knew all the answers, mixed into the crowd to help you guys out."

As Ibiki finished, the cheating targets he had spoken of stood up. One of them was right in front of Naruto.

_"HUH? I HAD NO IDEA!"_

"It was sure tough finding that guy."

"Haha, I'd say!"

Naruto heard the voices spoken by other Genins about them, he suddenly bursted out in laughter, "I SAW RIGHT THROUGH THAT! YOU'D HAVE TO BE A **MORONTO NOT NOTICE THAT**!"

Gita's forehead collided with the table surface.

Saharu frowned at Gita's action, _"He probably answered all the questions using his own head."_

"But, those to cheat poorly... Fail, of course. But the tenth question is the true purpose of this test."

Not even a smart person like Sakura understood what he meant.

"The tenth question, the _take it _or _not take it_ decision. These were painful choices, those who choose the latter fail along with their team mates, those who choose to take it could lose the chance to ever take the test again. A true leap of faith."

"..."

He cleared his throat, "How about these two choices... Say you guys become chunins." Ibiki thought using an analogy would best to explain this, "Your mission is to steal a secret document. The amount of Ninjas, their abilities, is unknown to you. But of course there could be traps set all around you. Now, do you accept or not? Because you don't want to die, because you don't want your comrades hurt, now, can you avoid the dangerous mission?" His expression hardened, "The answer is **no!**"

Naruto smirked, he knew he had taken the right choice.

"No matter what dangers, there are missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship, this is the ability needed to become a chuunin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line, those who cling to the uncertain future of _there's always next year."_

Mystery pouted a bit at the last sentence. _"I swear he looked at me when he said that..._"

"And then walk away from their chance... Those pieces of trash that can only make such cowardly choices, don't have the right to become a chunin! Those who choose to take it, answered the tough 10th question correctly. You will be able to survive any troubles you face in the future."

Mystery frowned, _"How does that survive any troubles in the future?"_

"You have made it through the entrance; the first text of the chunin selection exam is now finished. _I wish you guys luck_."

**"HELL YEAH! WISH US LUCK!"** Another out burst of Naruto's cause a few people to jump.

But even a more worse out burst flipped inside the room from outside the window. The examiners gasped in shock, they weren't alerted about this from the Hokage, some even grabbed onto their weapons ready for a battle just incase if it was an enemy. As it slowed down a bit in front of Ibiki, four kunais shot out and stabbed itself on a corner of the room. Each kunai had a black fabric tied onto the circle of it, this helped the fabric open up and showed to be huge letters painted on it about the beginning of the second exam.

A female in a large trench coat, high pony tail and fish net shirt stood infront of the sign.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CELEBRATING!"

Ibiki sighed, _"Geez, not this again..._" He thought, as it wasn't the first time Anko had done this.

The examiners in the room sighed in relief, they should've expected this too.

"I AM THE EXAMINER FOR THE SECOND TEST! MITARASHI ANKO! NOW LETS GO!"

"..."

"FOLLOW ME!"

"..."

"Bad timing." Ibiki said as he came out from the huge sign Anko was standing in front, she obviously didn't pay close to attention the location of where he was when she flew inside the room.

Her attitude reminded Sakura of a particular team mate...

Anko looked over at Ibiki, "78? You left 26 teams!" She shouted at him as this was trying to change the subject from her embarrassing introduction. "The test was too easy this time!"

"This time? This time there is a lot of outstanding ones."

"Pfft, I'll at least cut them in half in the second test."

Mystery rose an eye brow, _"Literally?"_

Anko narrowed her eyes to show her darkened face, "Ahh, I'm getting excited." She mumbled a bit, but enough for people to hear her. "I'll explain everything once we've changed places."

* * *

Saharu Catelleon belongs to

.net/u/1795606/

From her profile, you can tell she use to be a weeabo.

Gita belongs to

.net/u/1830909/

It would be greatly appreciated if you went and check out their story. Especially Goten54, he has worked hard on his stories but doesn't get much views since his isn't any pairing or romance love stories on Fanfiction. His stories are really original and you probably can't find same ones on Fanfiction. So, if you have a spare time, just check it out and give him a couple of reviews even if you dont like the stories. (Lol, that sounded so mean)


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone looked up at the location of their second test.

"This is scary..." Sakura mumbled with a small hope of Sasuke commenting such things like, _"I'm on your team, you will be fine."_

"..."

She looked over at him.

"..."

Hoping too much only let her down even more.

"..."

Sasuke simply smirked in excitement.

Sakura pouted a bit.

From what they can see, there was just lots and lots of trees.

Lots and lots of _big_ trees. It seems to be there just to cover up what was really inside of that forest, the forest of death. Konoha has placed a whole fence around the forest, just made it seem more _creepy._

Saharu smiled a bit, it was a confident smile. She remembered the days when she use to run out of home and play around in forests like these, until when night came and her worried mother would come out looking for her. There was even a few scars on her body from climbing trees, (falling off trees) and a cuts she obtained from running through numerous branches. This was definitely an advantage for her. Especially with her katana she had gotten earlier, (that is attached to her waist) it made her feel a lot better too. Saharu was only hoping not to meet with Anko, their new examiner, especially after seeing the whole thing where she had licked blood off Naruto's cheek.

She shivered a bit at the thought about it.

Naruto gulped as he read over the contract each of them was given, _"Of course no one is gonna die, Anko is only doing this to scare us!."_ He thought, the third Hokage who was a kind old man wouldn't let such things happen...

Right?

Simply, it was to steal the scroll you need from another team member. Just a couple of ninja fights, weapon clashing, kunais darting, and just the usual.

Gita nodded, "Five days, make it in tower with both scrolls. No dying team mates."

It seemed easy for him, the world he was from had people dying everyday from everything. A small camp like this was a piece of cake.

Mystery was like Naruto, convinced that no one was actually going to die. Well, actually, she was more skeptical rather than convinced.

She then spotted Sakura waving at her, Mystery jogged over while waiting for Saharu to collect their team's scroll.

"How did you do in the exam?" Sakura asked, in a friendly matter. They were the only girls on team seven; they might as well _try_ to be friends. But Mystery always thought Sakura was doing this to get more approach with Sasuke, a lot of fan girl's of Sasuke did, she decided that she might as well take advantage.

"Uhm, well, didn't we all pass?"

Sakura nodded, "I was quite surprised by Naruto's action, but I'm thinking a little different about him now."

Mystery grinned, "I never knew Naruto could be so cool!"

"Haha, well. I feel so sorry for the team mates who was with that really tall, orange hair guy that talked back to Ibiki."

"...Yeah, me too Sakura, me too."

Naruto ran over and cling Mystery's shoulder with his arm, her and Naruto got quite close ever since the days of team seven started. Sakura who was always busy with chasing Sasuke, Naruto who was failing in trying to do the same, but to Sakura. So then, Mystery and Naruto naturally bonded together, just naturally, like brothers and sisters.

"Oi, Mystery, whose on your team?" He asked.

"...Well, uhm. There's...That girl." She pointed over at Saharu.

Naruto looked over, "Have you sparred with her yet?"

Mystery shook her head, "But I'm sure she's strong."

"Whose the other team mate?"

"...My...Other team mate..." Mystery looked over at Sakura, "Well...He...OH!" She spotted the other member of team seven, Sasuke.

"SASUKE! HOW DID YOU DO IN YOUR EXAM?" She yelled at him to change the subject, Anko managed to do it, and it was something much more embarrassing to cover up too.

"Hn, it was easy, as expected."

Sakura smiled, _"He's so cool..."_

Naruto pouted a bit in jealousy seeing Sakura's reaction to that, "I did really well too!"

Sasuke snorted.

"HEY! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"What do you think, dobe?"

Just as Naruto was about to yell insults at Sasuke, a voice shouted out to them.

"Mystery! Saharu has the scroll! Let's go!"

They looked over to see the orange haired guy that Sakura was talking about.

"That's...Your other team mate?"

Mystery slapped her own face.

* * *

"Alright, who's got a plan?"

Gita coughed, ready to explain his plan he had in his mind for a while. "Since we have the heaven scroll, I think we need to figure out who has the earth scroll first, so we won't waste our energy fighting a team that has the same scroll as us."

Saharu nodded, a bit surprised Gita could come up with such ideas.

"Okay, who's got a plan?"

He pouted, hunching his back in a way to show his annoyance of being ignored.

"Well, I think we should stick together…Because no one really knows about the forest."

Mystery nodded, "Good idea."

"BUT MY MINE WAS BETT-"

"We're going to be here for quite a while, let's first find a place to stay for the night."

"..."

"Something wrong?" Saharu asked.

"...Is it me, or can you guys see that too?" Mystery pointed at the direction right behind Gita and Saharu, they both turned around to see a gigantic snake slithering to them. Its eye balls rolled to look at them and screeched loudly, the gush of breath came out from the snake and caused their hair to blow back forcefully.

Saharu eyes widen and quickly jumped to a tall tree to avoid any attacks from the snake, so did Gita.

"HOLY SHIT! GUYS! THIS SNAKE IS HUGE!" Mystery shouted as she took a few steps back, but noticed her two team members has disappeared.

"GUYS?"

Thinking fast, Gita grabbed out a kunai and threw it at the snake and aimed for it's eye, it simply moved its head and the kunai bounced off it's steel like skin.

The huge snake reminded him of the reptile creature he had encountered before in his world, called viperal or something like that.

_"I guess seeing something like this to them is a huge deal..."_ Gita thought, he then decided to try and seem a bit surprised too, he didn't want anyone suspecting him.

Mystery snapped out of the shock of seeing the humongous snake, she used her initiative and jumped to a tree like the other two.

The viper screeched again and opened its mouth wide and shot at them.

"SHIT! IT'S AIMING FOR US!"

Saharu made some hand jutsus and a beam of water gushed out from her mouth as she curved her hand around her lips. The strong jet of water sprayed at the snake's eyes and aimed at its pupil, the pressure of the water had caused a discomfort for the large snake and it pushed itself back with another screech.

"RUN!" She yelled, her other two members heard her and did so.

As they jump from tree to tree, they looked back once in a while to see if the snake was still chasing them, their doubts were soon answered when they noticed the trees behind them was collapsing to each other.

The snake was chasing them.

"HE'S RIGHT UNDER US!" Mystery yelled as she felt the vibration on the trees she had jumped past.

Before anyone said anything, the snake shot up and pushed the trees away from each other, Mystery had lost her balance and flew towards the ground.

"**AHHH!"**

Sasuke moved his head approximately the direction where the scream came from.

"_Mystery?"_

Sakura grabbed her left arm tightly, she could feel the sweat coming from the palms of her hands, "I'm…Getting a little nervous...That was a human scream, right?"

Sasuke fought the urge to go and look for her, his own team was at risk and he wasn't prepared to leave them by themselves like that, not especially with Naruto.

"..."

"I got to take a piss."

Just before Naruto had unzipped his pants; his head fell forward with an aching pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN FRONT OF A LADY?" Sakura shouted at him, completely forgetting about how scared she was just five seconds ago.

Sasuke sighed silently, the two temporary team members Mystery was put into seemed strong, she should be fine.

* * *

"_See! I told you its fine!"_

_She looked down at the height; it would hurt so badly if she had fallen down this tree and onto the ground. "Sasuke…I'm scared!"_

"_Don't be! I'm with you!" Sasuke said confidently and stood up tall on the branch. "See?"_

_Mystery smiled and stood up slowly._

_"..."_

_A small spider fell on her shoulder._

_She felt the small tickle and screamed, "AHHH! GET IT OFF!" Mystery quickly brushed her shoulder to get rid off whatever it was that landed on her shoulder. But this caused her to loose her balance; her feet slipped and flew towards the ground._

She felt someone grab her and held her in place.

"…Sasuke?"

Saharu blinked, "What?"

Mystery woke up from her déjà vu, "Sorry…I thought-"

"We need to fight him! We're going to completely run out of energy if we try to run from him!" Gita shouted at them. _"How do I know it's a him?" _

_A small, typical Gita moment right there._

Saharu nodded, "Lets do this."


	11. Chapter 11

"ONE LAST SHOT! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Saharu raised her katana high up in the air and jumped down, as she flew down closer to the snake, she shoved her katana down and it stabbed into the top part of the snake's head deeply. Blood squirted out of it, the snake let out a terrible cry and fell limp.

...

Saharu panted and took out her katana from the snake's head.

Mystery grinned, "WOO! WE DID IT GUYS!"

Gita relaxed his focus of the branches that tied aound the snake to hold it in place, as he did, the branches retreated back on ground.

Saharu grinned back too, feeling proud of what the team had achieved.

The team sat around the burning firewood which cooked their lunch; fish that Mystery and Saharu forced Gita to get from the river. They claimed that the man should be the one hunting for the food. Even though Mystery managed to lure the snake in the trapped grounds and Saharu killing a monsterous snake, the two girls were too _weak_ to do such things like fishing, as they have claimed.

"Is this only how much you got?" Saharu said, twisting the stick a bit to get the other sides of the fish to be cooked.

"Well I'd like to see you try fishing!"

"I'd say...Saharu and I could probably get more."

"Then you two should've went!"

"Yeah, but you're the male on our team. You guys were genetically designed to hunt the food and bring it home to the family!"

"So much for team work." He mumbled.

"Hey Mystery, don't you have another team in the exam too? I saw you talking to them before entering the forest?" Saharu asked.

"Yeah...I wonder how they are doing."

Mystery was a little worried, her team had trouble when even the two members knew element attacks. (Which is something you would be able to do after becoming a chuunin) while team 7 was only genins. She wasn't worried too much about Sasuke, but rather Naruto and Sakura.

"..."

"I should go check on them."

"Do you know where they are?"

"...I could find them!"

* * *

...

"You're the only one left."

...

It was dead quiet, everyone around the area was either dead quiet, or just dead.

Sakura began to tear up, the Sasuke infront of her was not the Sasuke she knew and loved. Who was this stranger infront of her? Wiping out all of the enemy in such a cruel way?

The new Sasuke smirked and took a couple of steps towards the last remaining sound ninja.

...

"I hope you'll let me have more fun."

Sakura began to tremble in fear, "No...This isn't Sasuke! THIS ISN'T SASUKE!" She thought to herself.

"I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!" A familiar voice was heard, it even felt familiar for Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru. You know, the team who has been watching them for the past hour without doing anything.

As the last remaining sound ninja look over, but what he saw was some one's shoes... Some one's shoes that kicked right on his face and causing him to be knocked over.

"IS EVERY ONE ALRIGHT?" Mystery asked as she landed on her feet.

...

"...Dude, what happened to you?" She asked, looking at Sasuke.

He glared at her, every one could feel his chakra raging in a different way, different from what Sasuke's chakra usually was. "That was suppose to be my opponent."

"...Oh, sorry."

Not only Sasuke felt different, Mystery did too, only Shikamaru and Sasuke noticed this. It was that one kick that managed to knock out that person, if it was Lee, it would be understandable, but it was Mystery who managed to do so.

"Since you defeated my opponent, you're my new challenger." He said, his sharingan activating along with his new power. Not only he wanted to test out Mystery's new abilities, he wanted to test out his own too.

"...Erm, you feeling alright? There's kinda...Some stuff on your arm."

His fist clenched and just was he was about to charge towards Mystery, Sakura leaped on him and grabbed him.

"SASUKE! NO!"

"..."

He saw the tears in her eyes.

"...Please...Stop."

The curse seal dissapeared.

Mystery pouted, "Next thing I know they're gonna be going out soon..." She mumbled while Shikamaru and Chouji was grabbing Ino from running into the scene and start a fight with Sakura.

"Ugh...You are strong." The sound ninja that was knocked out managed to get up, he also held out his scroll. "We can't defeat you at this time.."

"HOLY SHIT! I THOUGHT I KNOCKED YOU OUT!" Mystery yelled as she began to panic.

"Here's a gift for you." He placed down the scroll on the ground infront of him. "Please let us leave. This may seen convenient, but there's something we must find out now. But, I will promise you this...If there is another situation where we will meet in this exam, we will neither run or hide." While he explained, he helped up his fallen team mates and walked off.

"WAIT!" Sakura screamed, "WHO IS OROCHIMARU? WHAT DID HE DO TO SASUKE? WHY TO SASUKE?"

"...I dont know. We were merely ordered to kill Sasuke."

Then they dissapeared.

"Uh...I guess you guys are alright then?"


End file.
